Electrical outlets having multiple sockets are well known to one of ordinary skill in the art. The use and need for multiple sockets has increased with increased usage of electrical equipment. For example, in the home and office, multiple socket electrical outlets are widely used to power multiple pieces of computer equipment, audio/visual equipment, kitchen equipment, and the wide variety of consumer electronics. These electrical outlets are commonly referred to as surge protectors or electrical strips.
Similarly, as the use of mobile devices has proliferated so has the need for mobile electrical power. The wide variety of consumer electronics includes cellular telephones, laptop computers, e-readers, tablets, portable music players and other items and the average consumer has several of these items. However, many of these items require alternating current. Inverters are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art and are used to convert direct current, such as from a conventional battery, to alternating current, such as required by many consumer electronics. Various electrical outlets having an inverter include multiple sockets. However, there remains a need for an electrical outlet having rotary sockets and adjustable to a desired angle of rotation.